ragnhild_bugges_historierfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Emilie Vestergaard
Emilie er hovedperson i bog 3, har en stor rolle i bog 1 og 4 og en mindre i bog 2. Hun er borgmesterens datter og dermed meget rig. Fire 1/2 år inden bogens start begynder hun i skole, og et par år før det blev hun hjemmeundervist i meget andet. Rolle i de forskellige bøger Ingrid Kristensen I denne bog har hun en antagonistisk rolle og er det tætteste bogen vil komme på en skurk. Da natmandens datter Mathilde begynder i klassen, er Emilie en af dem, der mobber hende mest. Mathilde Nielsen I denne bog optræder Emilie noget mindre, men hun har stadig replikker, og her undskylder hun også over for Mathilde. Engang i denne bog rykkes Oline op ved siden af hende, og de bliver venner. Det er sandsynligt, at dette spiller en rolle i hendes forbedring, da hun her indser, at fattigere mennesker kan være okay. Emilie Vestergaard Her er hun titelkarakter og hovedperson. Hun beskriver sit liv som egentlig at være ret godt, men hun ved ikke, om hun stoler på sine venner. Især Oline, der mest virker til at kunne lide hende fordi hun er populær. Storesøsteren Amalie fortæller, at hun er forelsket i tjeneren Elias. Emilie betror dette videre til Oline, som igen fortæller det videre til Alfred. Det bliver Emilie meget vred over. Senere i bogen finder Amalie ud af dette og holder en "reason you suck speech" for Emilie. Emilie undskylder over for hende og over for sine venner, som også undskylder over for Emilie. Imens Emilie er uvenner med Oline og Alfred betragter hun de fattigere elever i hendes klasse, som lader til at være tættere venner end hun er med sine. Hun skammer sig over sin tidligere opførsel over for dem og ønsker at blive venner med dem, men er stadig lidt for stolt og er bange for, at de ikke vil tilgive hende. Til sidst indrømmer hun over for Oline, at hun er forelsket i Alfred og har været det i et stykke tid. Anne Sophie Kristensen I den fjerde bog har hun en okay stor rolle. Hun er en af hovedparterne i klassens konflikt. I starten af bogen får hun en ny kjole, som Oline kommer til at vælte blæk udover. Det gør hende ked af det og vred. Hun insisterer på, at Oline gjorde det med vilje, og Oline påstår, at det er et uheld. Hendes kjole bliver fixet, men konflikten i klassen er sværere at fixe. Hovedparten er på Olines side, mest fordi de i forvejen var vrede på Emilie over at hun tidligere havde sagt lede ting til dem. Hun snakker en smule mere med Anne Sophie og i mindre grad Hanne. Det nævnes, at Alfred er på Olines side, hvilket overrasker og støder Emilie meget. Dog fortsætter Karen og Maren med at være gode venner med hende. Til sidst i bogen undskylder Oline over for hende og indrømmer, at det var med vilje, og at hun i virkeligheden var misundelig over, at hun ikke havde så fint tøj. Emilie tilgiver hende ikke. Det antydes også, at hun heller ikke er venner med Alfred mere. Derimod begynder hun at blive venner med Anne Sophie, Ingrid og Mathilde. Baggrund Emilie har som den rigeste i byen haft et godt liv. Hun har hele sin barndom fået hvad hun pegede på, og samtidig har hun fået en masse undervisning i alt muligt, både det boglige og kreative. Fysisk udseende Emilie er ofte beskrevet som at være den kønneste i sin klasse. Som 11-årig er hun lidt lille og buttet med små hænder og fødder og meget lys hud. Hun har langt blondt hår, store blå øjne, tynde lyse øjenbryn, fyldige røde læber, rødlige kinder og en lille næse. Hun er på grund af sin højde og kropsbygning hverken særlig hurtig eller stærk. Til hverdag går hun for det meste i en sort skjortebluse med hvide blomster, en lyslilla nederdel med lyseblå blonder, sorte blanke støvler og et hvidt forklæde. Hendes hår er samlet i to fletninger (én i sims-versionen) og om hovedet har hun et hvidt tørklæde. Ofte har hun også et sølvsmykke på, for det meste en halskæde. I bind 4 får hun en ny kjole, som er rød- og hvidternet. Men den bliver hurtigt ødelagt (dog kan den vaskes igen, selvom det er svært) Til festlige lejligheder går hun i en rød skjortebluse med hvide blomster, en let, pastelfarvet blondenederdel, og hendes sko, forklæde og tørklæde er magen til dem hun går i til hverdag (men hun siger selv, at det er nogle andre, der bare ligner) Som regel har hun både halskæde, ørenringe og armbånd på, når hun skal være fin. Om natten sover hun i en lang, hvid kjole med lyseblå blonder ved halsen og håndledene. Personlighed Emilie er sandsynligvis den karakter, der udvikler sig mest. I bind 1 er hun meget stolt og nedladende, både på grund af sin rigdom, sin skønhed og sin intellekt. Hun er den i klassen, der nedgør Mathilde mest. Hun ved godt, at det går Mathilde på, men det stopper hende ikke fra noget; tværtimod får det hende til at føle sig bedre. I bind 2 dukker hun først op til sidst, men hun undskylder over for Mathilde og siger derefter ikke mere. Det kunne tyde på, at hun har forbedret sig. Det bliver bekræftet i bind 3, hvor man hører hendes tanker og fortrydelser. Det bliver her afsløret, at hun altid godt har kunnet tænke sig et godt og solidt venskab, ligesom det de andre fra hendes klasse har. Hun har et par venner, men de er mere hendes "følgere". Hun kan desværre ifølge bogen være slem til at bære nag over for folk og være fornærmet i længere tid. Men alt i alt lader hun til at være en bedre person heri end hun var i de tidligere. Emilie går meget op i sin uddannelse og er også den klogeste på sin skole, hvilket både kunne skyldes hendes gener, hendes barndom og hendes flittighed eller en kombination af de tre. Hun bryder sig ikke om at lyve og bryde regler generelt, da hun har stor respekt over for autoriteter. Af samme grund er hun både velopdragen og høflig. Hun har også rigtig mange hobbyer. Hun er god til og kan godt lide at læse, brodere, sy, spille klaver, synge og se på kunst i alle former. Men hun har også barnligere interesser som at lege med dukkehus eller testel, og hun nyder både børnelitteratur (som Grimms Eventyr og Den Store Bastian) og voksenbøger. Galleri Skærmbillede 2016-12-15 kl. 15.35.05.png|Emilie til hverdag Skærmbillede 2016-12-15 kl. 15.35.31.png|Emilie til festlige lejligheder Skærmbillede 2016-12-15 kl. 15.35.53.png|Emilie om natten Emilie close-up.png|Emilie close-up Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Kvinder Kategori:Vestergaard Kategori:Børn Kategori:Blondiner Kategori:Fortællere